clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Unplayable Species
The following is a list of species on Tier which are not sentient, and thus cannot be roleplayed. However, many of these species can be used as pets, as part of breeding experiments, or roleplayed as NPC's. Mech The word 'mech' is an all-encompassing term for any lifelike machine. Mechs come in all shapes and sizes, some humanoid, some not, some with voice or hands or eyes, some little more than rolling trash cans. Though sometimes very lifelike (some have even been programmed with semblances of independent thought and emotion), mechs are purely mechanical and thus do not breed. All low-level, dirty jobs - trash collection, sewage inspection, etc. - are handled by mechs designed for that purpose, though it is not uncommon to find them at other tasks. Low-level mechs are extremely cheap and viewed as little more than a glorified appliance. Higher level mechs, however - the sort with humanoid tendencies - can be quite expensive to build, and usually must be custom ordered... for a very high price, of course. See Also: Scientists Messenger Birds Messenger birds are small, brightly colored birds with a wide vocal range, able to receive and repeat messages with great accuracy. Although most prominent individuals keep their own birds as pets, many commoners don't bother: the birds can be found wild, in masses, anywhere on the island. However, there's always the risk that a wild bird won't know where you're sending it, or else won't care to deliver the message... Fish See: Fish Fluffs See: Fluffs Rats The rats of the island are very peculiar and the people have many superstitions about them. Many believe that they are escaped lab rats that possess uncanny intelligence and organization. Like a hive of bees or a colony ants it is believed that all the rats possess what is sometimes referred to as a hive mind. They all work together. Some believe that the rats are connected to a particular faction and are spies. Other simply believe them to be an experiment gone wrong but everyone considers them something to be killed on site. Stitches Waste not want not and these creatures are the epitome of that. Because it is difficult to get pet animals to breed, men called stitchers simply sew together various body parts from whatever dead corpses are lying around and reanimate them into a new, living creature. Voila; meet Fido. See Also: Scientists Striders Striders are common transportation in the tight city streets. They are thin, bony birds with long necks, flat backs, short, flightless wings, and long legs. They vaguely resemble ostriches. Quite annoying to handle, but efficient at running and biting their way through crowds. Fairies Big, ugly, fuzzy moths approximately the size of a man's palm. They're called fairies because there are a lot of superstitions revolving around these moths: it's believed to bring very good luck if one lands near you. Bugs See: * Vexids * Xekku * Maggots * Erai Demons Demons are lanky, humanoid creatures with webbed hands and feet and thin spikes protruding from their spines. They feed on blood and electricity, requiring both to live. Male demons can be summoned using a chemical compound known as kerebose, which contains the hormones released by females in heat. Female demons, though harder to summon, can be found on occasion. When found, demons are quite dangerous; when captured, they make excellent guard dogs. As long as they guard someplace far away from their owners, that is. Further Reading: Demons Hellcreatures See: * Hellhounds * Hellcats Further Reading See: Tier, The Surface, Islands of Tier, Playable Species, Guilds and Occupations